Just Married
by KellyYeoh
Summary: Natsume and Mikan's parents arrange a marriage between them and now both of them have to live under the same roof. Will they be able to handle each other? Read to find out


Summary : Natsume and Mikan's parents arrange a marriage between them and now both of them have to live under the same roof. Please R&R, thank yous.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters inside it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Natsume's POV-<strong>  
>The whole plan's ruined, the scale was off and now I have to re-do everything again.<p>

_*knock knock*_ Must be my secretary,

"Come in."

"Mr. Hyuuga, you have a phone call from your parents. They asked if you could join them for lunch at Café Le Bastille."

"Tell them next week, I'm busy today."

After a while, my secretary came in again saying,

"Mr. Hyuuga, they insist. They say they have something very important to tell you over lunch."

I'm a busy man, my parents should know that but they still want me to join them for lunch. I'll just eat half-way and leave the freaking restaurant.

"Tell them I'll meet them there at 1."

"Okay, Mr. Hyuuga."

After my secretary walked out, I checked my watch and it was already 12.48 and it's take me at least 20 minutes to get to that Café from my office.

**-Normal POV-**

After Natsume checked his watched, he left his office and told his secretary to take down memos of anyone calling.

**-Mikan's POV-**  
>It was a bright and sunny day so I decided to clean my house. I'm currently living alone because my parents are in Europe working, it gets kinda lonely sometimes but I got used to it. Can't complain since I'm suppose to be independent.<p>

_*ring ring*_ I wonder who it is.

"Hello?"

"Mikan dear-"

"Mommyy! How are you? How's dad?" oh God it's been so long since I heard their voices.

"I'm fine and dad's fine, darling. Listen, can you come over to Café Le Bastille right now?"

"Sure, I'll come right away. When did you guys came back? Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" They always call me whenever they reach Japan so it's kinda weird that they don't call me this time.

"Your questions will be answered once you come here."

"Okay, bye. Love you mom!"

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye." Now that's weird but whatever, I should clean myself up and get dressed.

**-Normal POV-**  
>Mikan was walking down a street and opposite the street, she saw Café Le Bastille and her parents so without looking, she ran towards them and almost got herself killed.<p>

**-Natsume's POV-**  
>So here I was, rushing to Café Le Bastille hoping I won't be late, and a girl ran in front of my car without looking and I almost bang her. I got out of my car and sorta reprimand her.<p>

"Please look before you cross the road-" then I saw her polkadotted underwear "-Polkadots." And I drove off leaving her dumbfolded.

**-Mikan's POV-**  
>A stupid driver almost killed me, what the hell was he thinking? Then he walked out of his car and said,<p>

"Please look before you cross the road, Polkadots." Then he drove off. At first I couldn't get why he called me polkadots until it hit me, I was wearing polkadotted underwear. That bastard, the next time I see him, I'll definitely shout hentai and embarrass him.

**-Normal POV-**  
>Natsume finally found a parking spot, he parked his car and walked to Café Le Bastille. After reaching Café Le Bastille, he saw his parents waving at his direction. He smiled and walked towards them. When he reached their table, he saw the polkadotted underwear girl.<p>

**-Mikan's POV-**  
>After walking into Café Le Bastille, I saw my parents sitting in the same table with another couple. I hope this isn't an arranged marriage. I haven't even found true love yet. So I sat down and the couple that was sitting next to my parents introduced themselves. I found out that the man was the boss of Hyuuga Corp and the woman beside him was his wife. I never knew my parents could know such people. Then I see Mr. Hyuuga and Mrs. Hyuuga waving at a certain direction and then I finally knew who they were waving at because the man walked to out table, the same man who peeked at my underwear!<p>

"You! Hentaiiiiii!" I shouted at his face and everyone in the Café was looking at us.

"Mikan, please sit down. Don't embarrass us."

"But mommy, this guy peeked at my underwear and he almost killed me with his car!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga was shocked and so was my parents. Then the pervert suddenly talked,

"It's not like I wanted to peeked at your underwear. You practically showed it to me. And it's not like I wanted to kill you with my car, who told you to not look before running across a street?"

And with this, both parents were even more in shocked.

"Why you!"

* * *

><p>Author's note : So how was it? I haven't wrote for so long and now I feel like a baby xD Please leave a review and tell me how I should improve my writing if you think I should improve my writing and I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter.. hmmm..<p> 


End file.
